


Sweetest Downfall

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, love at first sight.<br/>Song fic with this song: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p62rfWxs6a8">Regina Spektor's Samson</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



It was raining the day Squall showed up in his yellow and black shirt. The children were strewn through out the house, entertaining themselves quietly for once. Seifer was on his bed, coloring very much outside the lines of his most beloved coloring book "Fairy Tales!" but he didn't care as it was his book.

The commotion brought him out of the intent focus of wax crayon on paper and he wandered to the front room to see what was going on. Matron was speaking to someone and holding a small figure in her arms. Shaggy brown hair fell on her dress where their head rested; it shifted as they glanced up over the curve of Matron's shoulder. Bright blue-grey eyes peered back at them, flicking from one child to the next before they rested on Seifer's figure. Seifer could feel his heart quicken it's tattoo and he tilted his head, a thought so fleeting went through his head but it wasn't needed; it was etched on his soul now. This newcomer was his and he'd make sure everyone knew it.

Matron turned, closing the door as she went and introduced the newest member as Squall. Quistis piped up stating she knew how to spell that and promptly did. Seifer, for once, didn't ignore her know-it-all manner and remembered how to spell the boy's name. Quickly he turned and ran back to his coloring book, flipped to the back and wrote in messy-crayon-in-fist writing, Squall's name and beside it, a red lopsided heart.

It was a short time later when Sis left their cozy domicile and turned Squall's upside down; he cried and packed a small bag with quiet claims that he was going to go to. Seifer stood at the end of Squall's bed with a grumpy expression on his face. He wasn't belligerent or mouthy but just watched.

"You don't have to go. I don't want you to go." Seifer whispered.

"I have to go. I have to go, Seifer."

"Matron will find you. She'll bring you back."

There was resolve on Squall's face as he looked at the blonde. Seifer pouted a little harder and followed him to the front door and watched as Squall left.

It was barely 15 minutes when Squall snuck back in, cold and wet from a storm that swept in.

The two curled up under the blankets, Squall's wet clothes lay in a pile at the end of the bed. Seifer's arms were around the smaller boy, his hand gently petting his hair in a clumsy manner. 

"You'll find her Squall."

Silence wound it's way around them, until Seifer broke it again.

"Your hair is long. You should cut it."

The little brunette was already asleep and didn't hear any of it.

***

The wind bent the long grasses gently around them, and danced upon the sea capped waves but they didn't care. They lay on their backs, eyes were skyward to take in the meteor shower that gallivanted across the heavens.

"One of my books say that shooting stars are wishes being delivered. Or the souls of the dead, traveling around up there."

Seifer was met with quiet for a moment.

"But it's all old light." Squall said in a matter of fact manner. Seifer didn't argue but frowned in his thought and shifted his head in his hand. He didn't fully understand how wishes or souls of the dead could be old light but he didn't want to ask in fear that Squall would think him stupid.

Whispers of wind blew through the grasses again and carried the little blonde's voice to the curl of Squall's ear.

"I haven't cut my hair. Haven't let Matron cut it."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't cut yours."

Blue-grey eyes narrowed in thought, then he nodded a quick jerk.

"I'll let you do it. Tonight."

Green eyes opened in surprise and a slow smile crept over his lips; he liked that idea. Liked it very much and it felt so very right to him.

***

They waited until the others were asleep; waited until they could hear Matron and Cid patter off to bed, speaking in the hushed tones that adults are sometimes known to do in the quieter moments of the night.

Seifer sat up and crept out of bed, goose bumps forming on his legs and arms from the cool air around him. He stood at the side of Squall's bed, looming over the smaller boy for a moment before poking at him.

"Stop it."

Teeth gleamed in what little light was there as Seifer smiled.

"Let's go."

He turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen where there was a pair of shears. They were dull from years of use and weren't the special ones that were normally used on the children's hair, but that never bothered Seifer. The little brunette pattered off to grab a small stool for them to take turns to sit on. Squall placed it on the floor quietly, grabbed a tea towel and pulled it around his shoulders before sitting down.

Behind him, Seifer stood with the scissors, gleaming from the yellow of the yard light. He tilted his head this way and that before taking a chunk of hair between his fingers and cutting it. the sound of the sheers cutting through hair gave Squall a small start and he near flinched. The blonde copied the motions he seen Matron do previously until he was satisfied with the result, fingers running through the now shorter locks of hair.

"Okay. I like it. Me now.

Squall stood and handed off the towel, fingers sliding through the short locks. It was chunky and hung down into his eyes, which he flicked out of the way with a little shake of his head. He didn't complain and liked it a bit, just by the feel of it.

The blonde let his legs stretch out in front of him, his hand holding the tea towel in place around his shoulders.

"Hurry up. It's cold. I have goose bumps." 

The brunette made a soft 'tch' noise and carefully took hair in his hand. Again the sound of dull shears cutting hair could be heard, blonde locks fell from his fingertips, glimmering softly in the light. Over and over; Squall cut, and hair fell. 

Finally, the shears were put onto the counter and Seifer felt at the hair on his head. It didn't feel like was much left and he turned to look at his partner in crime. 

"You did alright." There was a cocky grin that crept onto the blonde's face as he reached onto the counter. He grabbed at the plastic wrapped bread, took a slice and wandered off to bed. Squall sighed and cleaned up the hair, dumping it into the waste bin. 

***

Time traveled on, marching, flying, and dragging but always forward. The years watched as Selphie left, Quistis, Zell, and soon, Irvine. Squall and Seifer were told that the next day, they would be sent to the prestigious Balamb Garden, where they would grow up to become SeeDs. 

Again, time flew for them and suddenly the night had stars in her dark eyes and wisps of clouds lingered along the edges of the horizon. Squall curled up in bed, a book propped open as he read. Seifer took in the sight and quietly made his way further into the room, where if he listened hard enough, he could hear Squall reading softly. 

"...oh we couldn't bring the columns down. We couldn't destroy a single one. And the history books forgot about us."

"The history books won't forget about us, Squall." 

Green eyes watched as the page was dog-ear marked and closed. Squall turned over and looked at the blonde with an inquisitive look on his face. 

"Why won't they, Seifer?"

"Because."

Squall rolled his eyes at the answer that answered everything where it concerned Seifer Almasy. 

"We're destined for something great, Squall. I don't know what, but it will be fantastic!" Seifer whispered as stood at the foot of Squall's bed, watched as the brunette propped himself up on his elbows and shook his hair out of his eyes. 

"You're beautiful, Squall."

With those words, he stole under the covers, warmed by the other's body and lay close. Squall could only roll his eyes again and lay back down. 

Seifer, this time propped himself up on his elbow and leaned in close. His lips pressed against Squall's forehead, then his cheek, and then once, quick and chaste against Squall's lips. 

Arms snaked around the blonde's neck and a rare smile graced Squall's mouth. 

***

Time once again carried on. Schooling, training, discipline, and magic use came. And the two last boys from the orphanage still circled each other, caught in each other's orbit. 

Weapons clashed, and teeth were barred as sparks from blades flew. The sparring match ended with a truce; both knew they were evenly matched and neither would give in. 

They sat, panting on the hard dirt floor. Squall butted Seifer's shoulder with a bottle of water and a gloved hand took it. It was opened and some of it's contents were gulped down. 

"Remember, the night before we sent here?" A coy smile toyed on the blonde's lips. 

A slight nod was his response, caught only by the sight of moving hair. 

"You were my sweetest downfall."

"I loved you first."


End file.
